My Life
by Ravenne Lil
Summary: Updated! Colonel Jack O’Neil is MIA and presumed dead. 10 years later, Sam Cater has finally been able to put Jack’s disappearance behind her and move on with a new life and new love but her perfect little world shatters when Jack is found...(Rest of sum.
1. Unhappy Anniversary

Title: My Life

Author: Ravenne Lil

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Colonel Jack O'Neil is MIA and presumed dead. 10 years later, Sam Cater has finally been able to put Jack's disappearance behind her and move on with a new life and new love but her perfect little world shatters when Jack is found and Sam is forced to reevaluate her life and her heart.

Category: Angst/Romance, Sam/Jack, Sam/Other, AU

Disclaimer: I, Ravenne Lil, DO NOT own Stargate: SG-1. I'm just playing with the characters till something else catches my interest. I make no money from this. It's all fun and games. Also I don't own any of the songs that are featured in the beginning of each chapter those are the property of their respected creators.

Author's Note: This is my first Stargate: SG-1 story. So, if something is wrong or I miss use a term or don't exactly get a character's personality right, be gentle. Also feedback is welcomed and much appreciated considering that this is my first try for this genre. I've done mostly Star Wars and X-files things and wanted to try something new. Also don't let the whole Sam/Other thing scare you away. I wanted to see how this could work out so just come along for the ride with me. I can guarantee I will make it as enjoyable as I can.

Chapter 1: Unhappy Anniversary

I know it's so stupid to still feel brokenhearted

I wonder if you know just how much I hurt

I drink up and think up a toast to numb the hours

To get through without you is so hard today

- Vitamin C

Samantha Carter Nolan sat in the corner of her couch, her feet tucked under her, a half filled glass of wine dangling in her hand loosely as she watched the minute hand of the clock mounted on the wall slowly make it's trek around to the twelve marker. It read a quarter to midnight at the moment. Fifteen minutes till the day officially ended. Fifteen minutes till she could let the dark memories go until next year.

This is pathetic Sam, a small voice in the back of her head chastised. _He's gone. It's been ten years, you're married and have children yet you still obsess over this. Get over it! _She took a long sip of her wine then pulled it back and looked into the glass at the crimson liquid inside, thinking that maybe she should try something stronger to silence the voice. Though she had to admit that what it said was true. Devoting one day out of the year to a man that had been missing and presumed dead for the past ten years was leaning towards the pathetic side. Grant it, that she was dealing with the situation much better then she had the first two years. She had devoted all her time into helping with the search and once the others had accepted that Jonathon O'Neil was gone, she had continued on her own in the scarce spare time that she had.

Eventually she had burned herself out physically and mentally and General Hammond had ordered her to go on some much needed down time. Being a direct order, she reluctantly agreed and set off on a three month vacation. In the end those three months had done wonders for her. Getting away from work had given her time to clear her mind, come to her senses and accept the fact that perhaps Jack was really gone. Once her mind accepted this she went into the usual grieving cycle till she was able to return to society, take an interest in human contact again and have other things besides Jack on her mind. She would think of him on occasion and even took joy in the memories she had of him…that is until this day came around.

Suddenly a pair of hands grasped her shoulders and began to massage gently. She had been caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that someone had entered the room. She looked over her shoulder and smiled up at her husband. "Hey…I thought you were sleeping."

"Nah…that bed is far to big without you in it with me." He came around to the front of the couch and sat down beside her. She shifted her position so she could lean against him. He obligingly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and stroked her forearm. Sam laid her head against his shoulder and smiled. She knew his real reason for coming out here, he was worried about her. No one outside of the SGC, including her husband and children knew exactly why this certain day was so somber for her. She didn't feel like bending the truth for civilians, the official paper work already did enough of that to keep the Stargate program secret secure.

Sam looked up at the man that held her heart. He had been the light in her life after all this. When she had first met Hal Nolan, she had, had no intentions of getting involved in any kind of relationship but Hal was patient and persistent and he had been the first person to make her laugh in a long time. She soon found herself falling in love with him. Now ten years later she had no regrets about getting involved with him. He made her happy. Had given her two beautiful boys, Michael and Aaron. What more could she ask for?

The clock on the wall struck midnight and a soft chime sounded driving Sam's attention away from her musings. She looked at the clock then finished the last of her wine and looked to Hal. "Let's go to bed." Hal let her go and she stood up with her glass in hand and walked into the kitchen and placed the glass in the sink. When she turned back to the living room, Hal stood there waiting. She went to him and they walked to the bedroom arm in arm. _Goodbye Colonel. _She thought to herself, finally letting go of those memories that had plagued her for so long.

8-year-old Michael Nolan leaned out of the second story window at the side of his home. He looked down at his younger brother, 7-year-old Aaron, who stood right under him laying down an old game board that they had lost all the game pieces to. On the back of the board was blue painters tape that Michael had found in the garage. He had put the tape on the back of the board in the shape of an "X" and told his brother to position it outside so they could have a little target practice. "Okay a little to the left…no back to right a bit. Go forward two steps."

"How's this?" Aaron called up to his brother, pushing back a lock of his shaggy blonde hair, he was in desperate need for a hair cut. He squinted his eyes against the afternoon sun as he looked up to the older boy.

Michael disappeared into the bedroom and reached for a bucket of water balloons they had filled up. He grabbed a one, muttering under his breath, "Perfect." He leaned back out the window and held the balloon by it's knot. "Okay Aaron, just stand still…" He let the balloon drop from his fingers and plummet to the earth. In seconds the balloon hit it's intended target, Aaron. "Oh, sorry buddy…maybe I'll do better if you move some more to the right." As his little brother moved, he reached for two more balloons and let them drop, one then the other, both hit Aaron.

Finally catching on to the fact that he was the butt of this joke, Aaron swiped a hand through his soaked head, slicking the hair back and stormed off. As the boy reached the front of the house and started up the porch steps, he looked over his shoulder as he heard a car pull into the driveway. He waited at the steps and watched as the driver of the vehicle stepped out of the car. "Hey Uncle Danny." He greeted as he recognized the person approaching him.

Daniel offered Aaron a smile as he walked forward. "Hey Aaron." he noted the boy's wet hair and gave him a questioning look. "Did you just have a shower or something?"

"Michael." Aaron stated simply and walked up the rest of the steps to the front door and let himself in.

"Ah." Daniel commented, completely understanding what the child meant. He followed the boy inside the home. "I need to speak with your mother. Can you tell me where she is?" Aaron motioned towards the kitchen before he headed upstairs to get a towel.

Daniel moved out of the living room and made his way to the kitchen. He grinned a little as he saw his old friend sitting at the kitchen table typing away on her laptop. It really shouldn't have surprised him. Sam was your classic workaholic. If she wasn't doing work at the SGC then she would be doing it here, even if she didn't have to report for another two days. "I trust you aren't working on anything that could compromise the Stargate." He said as he moved over to her side, knowing fully well she would never do such a thing.

When he looked over her shoulder, what he saw was one of the last things he expected. On the screen of the Sony Vaio laptop was a video game of particularly dark content he noted as he watched her move the character, a somber looking girl wearing a blue dress and white apron with symbols on them. "What's this?"

"_Alice_. It's the horror version of _Alice in Wonderland_. I confiscated it from Michael." She played for a few more minutes till sanity meter emptied and the character died. She turned off the game and turned to Daniel. "What's wrong?"

Daniel gave a start. "Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?"

"You only leave the SGC one special occasions or when something is wrong. Now just come out with it, Daniel." Sam said as she shut down her laptop then stood up from her seat at the kitchen table and went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice then went to a glass.

Daniel took a seat at the table and was about to speak when suddenly Michael came into the kitchen. The man refrained from discussing work till the boy left the room. He watched as the boy went to the fridge and pulled out a tangerine and a bottle of water and went to leave but as soon as he moved back towards the living room Sam spoke up.

"You're grounded." She stated as she placed the orange juice container back in the fridge.

Michael swung back around and looked at her. "What did I do?"

Sam took the glass of juice back over the table and set it down then took her seat. "For throwing water balloons at your brother again." The boy gasped at her as though asking 'how did you find out?' She smiled at him. "I'm your mother. There is very little in this house I don't know about. Now go upstairs and apologizes to Aaron then both of you stay up there. Daniel and I need to talk."

The boy looked from his mother then to Daniel. He let out a exasperated sigh and left the kitchen to head upstairs. Once the two adults were sure that the coast was clear they set down to business. Sam looked to Daniel, waiting for him to answer her question from the beginning.

"We need you to come with SG-1 on mission." Daniel stated simply then waited for her answer.

"You know I can't Daniel." After marrying Hal and finding out that Michael was on the way, Sam had decided that for the good of her marriage and the good of her child, it was best if she cut back on going on field missions. She still worked at the SGC but it was only under extreme rare occasions that she would go through the Stargate.

"Sam, this is one of those moments when we really need you."

"What about Michael and Aaron, Daniel? I can't exactly drop everything and just go. I will work in the Gate room. I will help out in anyway I can but I am not leaving this planet." She looked at him for a long moment, the silence stretching out.

Daniel stood up from his seat. "I'm not going to try to convince you because you know that I wouldn't be here asking you this if we really didn't need your help. I'm going to trust you to make the right decision, Sam. If you decide you really are going to come, we leave tomorrow at 0700."

He then turned and left. Leaving Sam with a choice to make. They wouldn't request for her to accompany them on a mission if they truly didn't need her help and she couldn't help this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that was telling her that she should go. That something was going to happen. She nursed that glass of juice in her hand for a long moment before she finally got up from her chair and went to the phone.

To be continued…


	2. That Face

**Author's Notes: **Firstly, thank you all so much for the feedback. I was a little nervous about his and the positive vibes help greatly! Secondly, in this chapter I had to mention what happened to Jack's stuff like his property and what not. I don't know if he has family. I just said no and since this is AU that can happen but I just wanted to give a little heads up about that. And lastly, I'm still trying to work out the formating, it's been a while since I posted anything on this site and it's a changed a bit.

**Chapter 2: That Face**

I'm certain if I fall in love   
I'm lost without a trace   
But it's worth it for that face

- Mel Brooks

"So, this trip you're going on, it's another one of those things you can't tell me about?" Sam looked over to her husband as he asked that simple question. During their time together she had been called into duty to go on missions a time or two and each time she had to come up with some story to give him. As the years went by, the thought of having to lie to him became unneeded stress on her so she just told him that she couldn't tell him.

She ran a brush through her hair a couple more times before placing it on the dresser and going over to the bed and climbing in beside him. "Yeah, it's one of those things I can't tell you. You know how secretive we have to be about the country's security. Especially now." She scooted closer to him. "If it was up to me, I would tell you everything." She reached up to his chin and gently turned his face towards hers. "I would." She leaned up and brushed a kiss against his lips.

He smiled slightly as she pulled back then turned his attention back to his work. Sam leaned against his shoulder and read from the screen of his laptop. A word document was open and a few sentences had been typed but he obviously was at a loss as to where to take the story from there. "How did the meeting with the publisher go?" She inquired softly.

Hal let out a breath and took off his glasses, setting them down on the keyboard of the laptop before rubbing his deep green eyes with his thumb and forefinger then racking his hand through his ebony hair and scratching the back of his head. "Paul said that if don't pull a best seller out of my ass soon, the publishing house would be having some doubts about extending my contract."

Giving up for the night, Hal saved what little writing he had accomplished and shut the computer down and set it aside on the nightstand beside his side of the bed. He laid back in the bed, his arm instinctually wrapping around Sam as she curled up beside him. "Maybe I just need a break. We haven't had a vacation in a while. How about that cabin in Minnesota you bought? You haven't done anything to that place since you bought it in that auction a while back. We could take the boys there. Maybe the fresh air and quiet will help to get the creative juices flowing."

Sam remained silent at the mention of that cabin by the fishless lake. Jack had no family to speak of that could come forward and claim his estate after his disappearance. The state stepped in a took control of the assets. When she had heard about the cabin being put up for auction, she couldn't stop herself from going out there just to check it out. Soon after that she had found herself in a bidding war with another couple who had their eyes on the small piece of property. She wasn't about to give up so easily though and things did get a little heated. She probably would have rushed these people if Hal hadn't been there to hold her back.

In the end though she had won the bid, having to pay twice for what the property was really worth but it held sentimental value and if Jack ever did show up again, he could have some place to go. At least that was the reason she told herself. It really went deeper then that but searching into those feelings now were pointless and would only bring on a wave of depression she didn't need.

"Let's talk about that after I get back.." She said finally and leaned over him to turn off the bedside lamp then make herself comfortable for a good night's sleep. She would need it.

* * *

The bay doors marked C-1 slide open, emitting Sam, Daniel and Teal'c into the gate room. The three companions, dressed in full field gear, walked over to across the way to join of with the rest of the SG-1 team. The team's reputation of being one of the only SG teams to have all it's original members had died out with Jack's disappearance and then her reassignment two years later. Since then, Colonel Richard McGovern had taken O'Neill's place as CO of SG-1 and Captain Gregory Winshel had been assigned to the team to fill her space.

"Welcome back, Major." McGovern greeted.

"Colonel." Sam responded and gave him a salute which he returned in favor.

"General Hammond briefed you on the situation, I trust?"

"Yes, sir."

With a satisfied nod, Colonel McGovern turned back to the Stargate as the chevrons began to encode, opening the wormhole for their destination.

Upon arriving at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Sam had been ordered to the briefing room for a quick rundown on what as to be expected. The SG-4 team had gone through on a routine planetary exploration mission. From their last transmission they had reported that though there was evidence of life: civilizations, technologies, ect; everything appeared to be deserted with the exception one life form. They had requested additional help, mentioning Sam by name.

As the seventh chevron locked, and the gate activated with a whoosh and swoosh, McGovern, Winshel, Teal'c and Daniel made their way up the ramp first. Sam hung back for a moment, staring at the distortion. No matter how many times she walked through the gate, there was always an amount of awe and excitement and anxiety that went along with these trips. The anxiety level was extremely high at the moment from curiosity as to what was awaiting them and the common risk that there was always a chance something could happen and she would never be able to see her family again.

"Coming Sam?" Daniel asked from the top of the ramp.

She blinked and focused her attention on Daniel and nodded as she started up the ramp, "Sorry, zoned out for a moment."

They stepped through the gate and all at once were surrounded by a blue/black tunnel of light. There was a flash of light then the stars elongated and stretched as they traveled at an impossible speed. It only lasted a few seconds before another flash of light occurred and they stepped out of the gate on the other side.

The room was dark, but a small amount of natural light filtered through the grimy tall windows. From the looks of things, they were standing in a place of worship, the center piece being the Stargate. Debris scattered the ground and the building had a level of decay to it. Obviously the place had been abandoned but not for long like most of the temples they had visited. The group walked down a wide set of steps that were attached to the gate. At the bottom of the stairway was one of the soldiers from SG-4 waiting for them. They exchanged formal greetings then the solider led them through the city to where the rest of the SG-4 team waited.

Most of the city was in the same condition as the place of worship, debris and rubble were scattered all around. Everything was in disrepair. The condition of the city brought images of an rerun of Twilight Zone that Sam had vague memories or seeing. A shiver went through her and she was happy when they arrived at their location.

The solider led them inside a building that was no more then one story high with no windows and a flat roof. Upon entering, a set of stairs led down into the ground and opened up into a wide room lined on both sides with tube-like chambers laying out vertically side by side from the front end of the room to the back. Lined in the center of the room were what looked to be control consoles. The rest of the SG-4 team waited at the far end of the room.

One of the men noticed the new comers and waved them over. "Major Nolan?" He called. It had taken some time before people got used to calling her by her married name. It had sounded odd to her own ears too in the beginning. As the group moved closer to where the team stood the man who had addressed her motioned to one of the tube-like structures. "We believe, we've found something of particular interest to you."

Sam moved closer where the man indicated. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as she peered into the tube. "Jake…" She said breathlessly. She turned back to the others. "We have to get him out of here."

Daniel moved over to the control console and studied it for a moment. "We're gonna have to be careful going about this…" Sam moved over to the console to join him.

* * *

The evening sunlight glistened over the glassy surface of the placid waters of the lake. Everything was calm and peaceful. This is how he had hoped to spend the rest of his years once he hit retirement. He loved his work. He didn't regret anything about it but there was a certain joy that had to be savored in utter tranquility. Not to mention the company wasn't too bad.

She came up behind him and her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she placed soft kisses on the side of his neck. A grin spread across his lips and he gently took her arm and pulled her around to his front and across his lap. He lifted his hand and caressed her soft skin, the pad of his thumb stroking her cheek gently, lovingly. Her face would be forever etched into his memory. The elegant curve of her neck, her chin, her mouth, her nose, her eyes which conveyed so much emotion in them.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers gently. Her hand snaked around his neck and pulled him closer against her as she returned the kiss with equal vigor.

After a moment, the two separated as the need for oxygen kicked in. She ran her fingers over his short cropped hair and kissed the side of his head, whispering in his ear. "You have to wake up Colonel."

A questioning look came across his face and he pulled her away from him so he could look her in the face. "What are you talking about, Sam? And what's with the 'colonel' thing? You haven't called me that in a long time."

She didn't seem to hear him, "Sir, you have to wake up now."

* * *

As soon as she heard the snap hiss coming from the tube-like structure, Sam was at O'Neill's side, trying to bring him back to the land of the living. "You have to wake up, Colonel." She said in a quiet voice, a touch of authority in her tone, though she had no right to order her former CO around.

He didn't move, didn't respond in anyway to her command. A feeling of dread went through her and she tried again, this time her tone held desperation, "Sir, you have to wake up now."

His eyes blinked open and all at once relief washed through her and she smiled. His gaze focused on her, for a moment he appeared confused. Not really too surprising considering things. He lifted a hand and reached out to her, as though he needed reassurance that she was real and not a figment of his imagination. His hand settled on her cheek. She lifted her own hand and placed it over his. "Welcome back, sir." She said softly.

His next movement surprised her, as he pulled her down and kissed her passionately.

To be continued…


	3. Real World

**Author's Notes:** I know it's been a while since I updated and I sincerely apologize. Time has just run away with me. Alot's been happening. I'm now in my second semester of college! Whee! It just gets harder! Also I suffered some writer's block with this. I didn't know where to take it form where I left off, there were several options. I've also been stuck on where to take the story. There are several possible endings. I'm leaning towards one I think will do it justice but it kinda goes against some things said in the series. You're probably thinking, "it's AU who cares!" That's true but I think I wanted to do Canon up to the second season or third season atleast and then go AU for everything else. The problem with that is that in the first Season they brough in Hathor. You all know Hathor and it was mentioned that she was considered to be the same person as Aphrodite. I want to use Aphrodite so should I just not consider what they said about Hathor? I'm open to suggestions to make the story a pleasurable experince for us all.

**Side note:** won't let me indent! I hate this new format thingy. So now everything that's inbetween and _italics_ is flashback.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Real World **

"_In my real world, things don't always turn_

_out so good like you wish they would. _

_In my real world I'm a little bit messed up_

_and broke. Don't ya know." _

_- Big & Rich_

_(Five Months Later)_

Jack's life had become hectic. As soon as he had stepped through the Stargate to the SGC, General Hammond had ordered him to the infirmary for a complete physical by Doctor Fraiser. It had not been his favorite part of returning but after what followed, he would gladly have let the good Doctor examine him to her heart's content. His return had caused a great hubbub at the SGC. It was a sensational story. A top-notch, decorated, honored member of one of the best SG teams had vanished during a mission. There weren't any clues to where he had been taken. It was almost like he had disappeared into thin air. Then suddenly after 10 years, while on a routine mission, an SG team finds him!

As soon as Janet had deemed him in perfect physical health, the questions came. Everyone wanted to know what happened. Where had he been? What had he been through? Was he kidnapped? Was he tortured? Did they get any information out of him? He couldn't answer them though. Everything was haze in his mind. The only thing he remembered clearly was being in the cabin by the lake and having a certain blonde in his arms. The SGC had commissioned a psychologist to talk to him, see if there was anything to be done to help Jake's memory on the events of the past 10 years come to the service. After several failed attempts, it had been decided that the memories were there but whatever they were, Jack wasn't ready to deal with them yet. He already had plenty to deal with.

The worst part of it all was accepting that he had missed 10 years of his life. A whole decade! It seemed like a horrible nightmare but he wasn't sleeping. At least he didn't think he was. He had thought the cabin by the lake had been real. He had through that she had been real but that was the dream. A fantasy of his deepest desires that his mind had conjured up while he was in that tube.

Now five months after first returning to the SGC, he was leaving; for a short time anyway. He needed to get away from the questions. He needed to get away from the experience. He needed to get his personal affairs in order. The matter on his death had been cleared up and now all records showed that he was in fact alive. He'd learned that the government had seized all his personal assets which would now be released back to him now that there was proof he was alive, but his home, his car and any other personal possessions he had owned, had been sold off. As if his situation wasn't bad enough.

There was a small miracle though, Carter had had the foresight…or desperate hope…to see that one day he would come back and that he would need some place to go. He smiled to himself as he waited in the garage for his ride. _Good ol' Carter. She's always looking out for me. _His smiled turned turn into a frown slowly as it dawned on him much as it had previous times but he kept forgetting and then he would catch himself. Her name wasn't Carter anymore. Her name is Nolan.

It didn't sound right to him. She was Carter. He couldn't imagine her being anything else then Carter.

He remembered when he had first learned about her marriage to this Hal Nolan fellow. It had been a couple hours since he first returned to the SGC. He was laying in one of the infirmary beds, recovering from the complete physical. She walked over to his bedside with a smile on her face. She stood there, trying to find something to say. What do you say to a person you thought was dead? Finally the words "How are you feeling?" came out and it must have sounded as lame to her as it did to him because she had closed her eyes for a moment as though thinking to herself, "God, that was dumb."

He had nodded and assured her that he was feeling fine despite being in the clutches of the doctors and their pointy needles. She had laughed softly but then the silence came again. He didn't like it. They used to be able to talk as friends but now it seemed distant. He then asked her how her life had been, to fill him in on all the ins and outs of the events of the past 10 years. He never expected her to tell him what she did.

_Sam let out a sigh. A few blond bangs feel in front of her eyes and she ran her hand through her hair to push it back. "Well there's a lot to tell…" She began to trail off. She was trying to dodge the conversation he could tell that much. It only added to his curiosity. What could have happened that she was reluctant to tell him about?_

"_Come on, Carter. I'm not going anywhere for a while. I got time to kill. So fill me in." He urged. _

_She was silent for a moment then reached over to a near by stool and pulled it up to the side of the bed. Once she was situated on the stool began with, "I was promoted to Major." _

_He nodded, "That's good. Congratulations." _

_She smiled, a more relaxed, old friend type smile then went into the various missions that team been on during his absence. "I don't take off world missions anymore." This surprised him._

_He thought back to the a when he first met Samantha Carter. She had strode into the office full of confidence and given him a crisp salute, stating her rank and name. He had his doubts about letting her being a part of his team. It wasn't anything personal, he'd just rather would have had the boys from the old team. He could trust them, he could depend on them. He knew nothing about Sam Carter except she was some egghead scientist with a military background. Of course he didn't have his way and it was a good thing too. _

_Carter had proven herself to be vital member of the SGC and their team in particular. The Stargate had become the main thing in her life. Which meant that something had taken it's place. He wondered what could be so important that she would give up her life's work for. He gave her a questioning look that asked for details. _

_She didn't answer write away. She looked as though she were trying to find the best words. "My priorities have changed." He continued to stare at her. "I'm married, sir…and I have children so the idea of going on possible life threatening missions isn't very appealing." _

This had brought the conversation to a halt. It was almost impossible to comprehend. Carter had gotten married! She had given birth to kids? Not just kid, singular but kids, as in more then one!

She had been acting awkward towards him since they returned to the SGC. It probably was uncouth of him to grab her and kiss her like he had. He didn't exactly regret it. He'd been in that tube for who knows how long and he'd been "dreaming" of her while there. Seeing her in real life, being able to touch her and reach out to her.

He should have guessed something was a miss by how she had reacted to his kiss. Her body had become stiff, probably from the shock of what he did. Her lips were still against his. When he had reluctantly let her go, everyone in their group had gone silent, there was a ting of pink in Sam's cheek.

She had every right to feel the way she did and he couldn't blame her for that or be mad at her for not waiting for him or anything. If the roles were reversed, he would have probably done the same. She had made one hell of an effort to find him according to General Hammond so she hadn't just forgotten him like he never existed. She had needed to move on. He could accept that…

_HONK!_

The loud blare of a car horn interrupted his thoughts and made him jump a little. He turned and saw Sam in the driver's seat of her car, smirking at him, obviously finding it humorous that she had scared the hell out of him. He squared his shoulders and walked over to her, he leaned down on the passenger's side of the car and looked into the window at her, "Going my way?" he asked casually.

Sam reached over and unlocked the passenger side door for him. He pulled the handle to open the door and slide into the seat. Since Sam technically owned the only piece of his property he had left, they had decided that he would be staying with her, and her family for a couple days, then they would take a trip to the cabin and get the old place ready for him. It had always been a dream of his to retire to that place. Now he was going to get his wish.

Sam put the car in drive and they exited the garage and started towards her home. He looked out at the passing scenery. Everything looked pretty much the same since he had last been around her. He looked over to Sam, "So, I've been gone for ten years and there still aren't any flying cars or teleporters or nothing like that?"

She didn't look at him, she kept her eyes on the road but she chuckled at his question and shook her head, "Sorry, sir, No."

"What a jip." He looked back out the window then turned his attention back to her. "You don't have to call me 'sir' anymore. We're citizens right now and if I'm going to be staying at your home, I'd prefer if you just called me Jack."

"Alright, si…Jack." She looked over and offered him and smile then turned her attention to the road. "Oh-I nearly forgot. I got something for you." She came to a stop light and while she waited for it to turn green she reached up and grabbed what looked like small glossy sheets of paper from his point of view.

As it turned out, they were several photographs. She handed them over to him and said, "Sorry I didn't bring you any sooner but then your life's been pretty hectic lately."

He nodded and looked down at the pictures that she had handed to him. Several of the pictures were of her two sons. One had the blonde hair of his mother, the other had black hair, similar to the man that was featured in a few of the photos. The boys' father no doubt.

Sam glanced over to him and reached over to tap a picture of the blonde haired boy, "That's Aaron," She moved her finger over to the dark haired boy, "and that's Michael."

"Are they are little geniuses like their mother?" He asked and shot her a grin.

She considered this, "Yes…but I fear they use their mental powers for evil."

"Ah…trouble makers eh?"

She shrugs, "No more then other children." After several more miles of driving, She pulled into the driveway of a modest two storied home and out the car in park. She leaned back against the driver's seat for several minutes before looking at him and asking, "Ready to go in?"

To be continued...

* * *

To answer some of the reviews so far: Yes **pain in the Mikta,** this is my first SG1 fiction and I'm glad you like it. **Gater101**, the Jake was a typo, they'll pop up occasionally. Sorry for the confusion. And **Zhaan**, I did acutally think about that while I was writing it. Personally I used major becasue that's what I was comfortable with and since it's AU she could have been Captain for a while then promoted to Major and then that's it. Cause remeber one of the episodes that had the mirrors that take you to another Alternate universe and it showed Carter in one and she waved to Daniel but he knew it wasn't the right Universe because she was still Captain? It can be like that. I know Carter is the type of Officer that will most likely get promotions and maybe in my next story I'll promote her but for this she's still Major. Hope that doesn't make you stop reading. Thanks everyone for the reviews!


End file.
